Two's Improved Reach
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Six saved Kat so Kat saved Six. I own my Six. story begins from just after retaking Sword base. SIxXKat


I do not own Halo Reach or any of the characters. Everyone, mostly Kat, is OOC. Six belongs mostly to...I think it's Bungie, but also to me.

* * *

Chapter 1

Six sat in the driver's seat of the Revenant and Kat leaned on it beside him, helmet in hand.

"And just where do you plan on parking this?" Kat asked.

"Up your ass," Six said grinning inside his helmet.

"Interesting," Kat said. "I don't think it would quite fit though."

"I'd make it fit," Six said before biting his tongue to keep from laughing.

"Easier said than done," Kat said. "It's bigger around than I am tall."

"You bet it is," Six said before chuckling for a moment. "Oh you meant the Revenant didn't you? Just in the garage for now."

"There are so very many things wrong with your head," Kat said.

"Which one?" Six asked. "The fun one or the dumb one?"

Kat opened her mouth to answer then thought for a moment and simply grinned and put her helmet on.

"Get moving Six," Kat said.

Six grinned and nodded driving to the garage and parking beside a Scorpion tank.

"Mine's cooler," Six said to a marine who was washing the tank.

"Ours has a bigger gun," the marine said.

"Mine's faster," Six said before walking away.

He joined the rest of Noble Team and Carter raised an eyebrow at him then turned to Jun.

"Jun, you and Noble Six are going to scout out the Covenant forces," Carter said. "I'll give you more specific orders when you're en-route."

"Yes Sir," Jun said and he and Six got in a Hornet which flew them toward the forces.

* * *

One long night later

* * *

Six crouched down behind the gun attached to the back of Kat's warthog.

"So, tell me again what makes you think this is even remotely a good idea?" Six said.

"We're supposed to be taking out the covenant but we're still outnumbered," Kat said. "I bet you wish you brought your Revenant."

"Actually, I hot-wired it to drive remotely," Six said pointing sideways.

Kat looked just long enough to see the empty Revenant speeding along beside them.

"Impressive," Kat said. "Not bad for a grunt."

"I'm a very good grunt,' Six said. "You pick up a few things when you work alone."

"I see," Kat said. "Now what?"

"I'm going to ride that," Six said. "Marine, take my gun!"

Six jumped to the Revenant and slid into the driver's seat and the marine climbed up to the gunner's seat. Kat nodded to Six and he nodded back then swerved as a wraith mortar landed where he had been. He launched his own mortar back and destroyed three ghosts and a Revenant while the rest of the UNSC army they had gathered opened fire on the Covenant. There were easily thirty Covenant vehicles for every UNSC vehicle, however, and the vast majority of those Covenant vehicles were wraiths.

After about three minutes of exchanging fire and watching UNSC vehicles be blasted by wraiths, a wraith mortar suddenly blasted Kat's warthog. Six instantly sped back to it and jumped out as Kat crawled out of the wreckage.

"Are you okay?" Six asked.

"Just a couple scratches," Kat said. "Come on. We need to meet up with the rest of Noble Team."

Six helped her up and into the Revenant just as five wraiths and twelve Revenants came out of a nearby canyon into the field less than fifty yards away.

"Figures," Six said jumping into the driver's seat and spinning toward the enemies.

He fired three mortars then shot sideways out of the way of a mortar from each Revenant and a wraith. Six pulled out a grenade launcher and began raining grenades on the Revenants while Six used the Revenant's main gun to make short work of the remaining wraiths before moving on to the Revenants and making even shorter work of them. Just as the last exploded into a ball of blue and purple fire, three hunters crashed down in front of Six's Revenant.

"Just don't give up do they?" Six asked before blasting the middle hunter and killing the other two as well. "Cake."

He sped into the canyon and then followed it along meeting several groups of grunts and mowing them all down before they could react. After several minutes, they reached the other end and found a Scorpion tank blasting away at a group of elites and hunters. six launched a mortar and blasted the remaining hunters and the tank finished the elites.

"Where is Noble Team?" Kat shouted to one of the marines.

"No clue ma'am," the marine said. "It's been Hell out here. They could be anywhere."

Six tried to raise on of them on his comm link but only got static.

"There's a radio jammer somewhere around here," Six said to Kat.

"Alright," Kat said. "Let's go find it and take it down."

Six nodded and they spread off following the road. After several minutes, they reached a destroyed bridge with several grunts standing on the far side. Six gunned it toward the gap and the very small bump serving, if Six was right, as a jump. The grunts all began to laugh at Six's plan but stopped when Six shot into the air and quite obviously began to clear the gap. They turned to leave but Six crashed down on one of them then spun and killed the other two with the back of the Revenant.

"Never do that again," Kat said. "The radio jammer should be just ahead."

Six laughed at Kat's reaction but it instantly stopped when three elites stepped out of the jamming tower. Each had an energy sword in one hand and a gravity hammer in the other.

"Oh fuck off," Six said. "You can't dual wield a gravity hammer!"

He launched a mortar and one of the elites smashed it away with their hammer. Then, all three charged. Six began to drive around them but one of them threw their hammer and it crashed into the back of the Revenant and destroyed it. Six threw Kat out just before the Revenant exploded and sent him sailing through the air, shields down, badly burned, and disoriented beyond belief. When he landed, one of the elites ran over and moved to stab him with his energy sword but Six tripped him then grabbed the energy hammer and smashed it into his face. Then he grabbed the energy sword and stuck it to the magnet on the side of his belt before spinning and smashing the hammer into one of the other two elites.

The third was fighting with Kat using his energy sword and after a moment Kat drew a shotgun and blasted him in the face killing him. Six walked over and kicked one of the elites' hammer up to her. She caught it and stuck it to the magnet on her back and traded her shotgun for an assault rifle and the two of them ran into the jamming tower. Six ran up to the top while Kat stayed down bottom. He smashed his gravity hammer into the controls then ducked under a swipe from a fourth elite's energy sword.

"Give it a rest!" Six said smashing the hammer into the elite's chest and blowing him apart just as the core began to glow.

He dropped down to Kat and they ran out of the tower seconds before it exploded and threw both forward. Just as they landed, both of their comm links went off and Carter and Jorge's voices began trying to get their attention respectively.

"This is Noble Two," Kat said. "Six and I are fine. We destroyed a jamming tower. We could use a pick up."

"Negative Kat," Carter said. "There's one last target we need to take out. We can send you some troops, though."

"Send a ride Sir," Six cut in.

"Will do Spartan," Carter said.

Carter disconnected and Six looked at Kat.

"They can send us a ride and troops but they can't pick us up," Six said. "Figures."

"What do you suppose it is?" Kat asked.

"AA-gun probably," Six said.

A few seconds later, a pelican flew passed dropping a warthog filled with marines and an empty mongoose in rooting of the two Spartans. Six sat on the mongoose to drive and Kat got on back tapping him to tell him to go. The two vehicles drove away from the tower and trough a second stretch of canyon coming out on a cliff. It was very wide and there was a large group of both friendlies and enemies battling on it but the vehicles sped past without drawing any attention and soon a massive AA-gun came into view. The rest of Noble Team were struggling to get to it but a rather excessive number of hunters was blocking their path to it.

Six shoved Kat off then gunned it toward a group of five hunters. One of them saw him coming but was too late. six launched himself off the mongoose and landed on the back of another hunter killing it with his energy sword then looked back in time to see the mongoose explode against one of the hunters and throw the rest where they died upon their earth shattering impacts. Six pulled out his gravity hammer and smashed two hunters before the last caught the hammer with his shield arm and blasted Six. Six landed hard and the hunter moved to kill him but Kat stuck a plasma grenade to the back of his neck and bolted as the grenade removed the hunter's head.

"Thanks," Six said as he stood and pulled out his energy sword.

"No problem," Kat said.

"Let's move Noble Team," Carter said.

Six sprinted away before the others had even begun to move. Five zealots stepped out of the AA-gun, each holding an energy sword. They stepped forward to kill Six but he ducked under the first swing and decapitated that elite when he stood up then spun past a second sword and impaled two elites before spinning and ripping the sword out and bisecting a fourth elite. The last moved in for the kill but Six kicked his sword arm just above the wrist forcing it away then cut the top of his head off and kicked the body away. The rest of Noble Team stared in awe at the carnage he had left and a moment later, he leapt off of the AA-gun just before the entire top half exploded and the gun collapsed.

"How the hell did you..." Emile began.

"You learn a few things fighting alone," Six said simply.

"Right," Carter said. "Anyway, good job. Now we can end this."

Just then, a massive laser shot out of the clouds from a UNSC ship and incinerated an entire platoon of covenant. Then, a single laser blast exploded through the ship tearing it in half and destroying it.

"No," Emile said.

"Tell me this isn't happening," Jorge said.

"Covenant Supercarrier," Six said in awe and shock. "We're so fucked."

"Now what?" Jun asked.

"We need to find somewhere to hide from the covenant," Carter said looking around as the remaining UNSC forces retreated.

They all made their way away from the cliff and into a mountain range nearby and hid inside a cave there, far away from the covenant forces, however, the phantoms searching for UNSC forces were still coming close enough to be a threat unless they stayed inside the cave.

* * *

some hours later

* * *

Six crouched behind a rock, the rest of Noble Team spread out along the beach and covenant drop pods crashing down between them and the base they were trying to reach. A base that Six was highly familiar with. After a moment, Six stood and aimed his DMR at the at an elite standing a few feet away. He placed a bullet between its shoulder blades then turned on a group of grunts and dropped them all as well. Then, he switched the gun to his left hand and drew his energy sword bisecting two grunts and an elite then putting the sword away and aiming his DMR again. He began firing again and dropping something with every shot until a hunter smashed him from behind. It picked him up aiming at him but before it could kill him, Jorge opened fire on it and sawed it in half with bullets. Six landed on his feet and sprinted toward the base again and Kat soon was running at his side.

"How's it feel to be home?" Kat asked.

"Not as great as I expected," Six said. "Let's make sure there's no Covenant inside."

The two of them ran inside while the others handled the Covenant outside. Within a couple minutes, they were done and joined Six and Kat inside. There had been barely any Covenant inside and they had all been dealt with easily. Six was speaking to an officer by a monitor showing a black jet.

"Alright," Carter said. "What's the plan?"

"I'm going to go to the Anchor 9 to pick up the Slipspace drive," Six said. "Then I'm going to the Supercarrier."

"I'm going too," Jorge said. "I'll handle the Slipspace drive."

"Alright," Carter said. "The rest of us will handle things down here. Good luck."

Six nodded and he and Jorge got in the ship. Six primed the engines then looked toward the others as the countdown flashed onscreen. He nodded when he saw that Kat was waving while standing behind the others. Then, he turned back to the controls just as a zero flashed onscreen and the Saber shot skyward. It would be a while before the pilot returned, but much, much longer before he was able to sleep without seeing his copilot's face inside his eyes.

* * *

Read and review. First Halo fic ever.


End file.
